


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Seraphiie



Series: The Thing About Bill Cipher [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians, Angst, Annoyance, Aromantic Asexual Ford Pines, Aromantic Asexual Stan Pines, BAMF! Ford, BAMF! Stan, Betrayal, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill saves the day, Bisexual Dipper Pines, Bisexual Mabel Pines, Crystal imprisonment, Crystals, Cuddling, Death, Demon OCs - Freeform, Demonic Guardian Au, Demons, Easter Egg, Episode: s01e01 Tourist Trapped, Figurehead Bill Cipher, Fluff, Gay, Gay Bill Cipher, Guardians - Freeform, Headcanon, Imprisonment, Invention, Lies, Magic, Masochism, Maybe Billdip, Multi, Mystery Shack, Nicknames, OCs - Freeform, Partner Betrayal, Pining, Portal - Freeform, Post-Canon, Protective Bill Cipher, Sadism, Six Fingered Dipper, Steven Universe - Freeform, Sweaters, Tagging as I go, The Journals, Torture, Trans Gideon, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violence, Weirdmageddon, author of the journal, bill isn't the villian, cursing, demon betrayal, demon statues, family love, guardian betrayal, irresponsible bill, mindscape, much angst, onion - Freeform, the fandom will kill me, villian dies, will add more tags, wolf in sheeps clothing song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiie/pseuds/Seraphiie
Summary: when Bill Cipher is given the news that he's a guardian, he doesn't take it to well.but he learns to like it, along with his charge, Dipper pines.he gets to go on all sorts of adventures, and more.and when someone he thought he knew betrays his trust, he'll have to go through hell and back to save the ones he loves~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~or my own take on the demonic guardian au on tumblrmade by @starfleettrambo^^





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> there may or may not be BillDip, I haven't decided yet...

Bill Cipher floated up shakily. Jeez! What had happened? One moment he was hovering along in his own dimension, and the next he was here! Wherever here was.  
He looked at his form, looked pretty much the same, except smaller. He then took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a human bedroom, there was a human sleeping on a bed next to him and one on the other side of the room in another bed, along with…..Dot Matrix?  
“Floppy Disc?” He asked as he floated over to the other demon.  
“Do you know what’s going on?” Dot brushed himself of and turned towards Bill.  
“Yes. The council decided it was high time these two receive guardians. I was chosen beforehand for this one….” Dot gestured to the human sleeping beside him. He thought it was...female? Was that right? Satan, these human genders were confusing.  
“And apparently you were chosen for that one…” he pointed to the other human. Male maybe?   
“ why didn’t the council tell me?! If I’m going to be sent to earth to guard some organic with a lifespan less than point one percent of mine, don’t I have a right to know?!”  
His eye was turning pitch black and his form red.   
“I am not on the council Cipher, I had no choice in the matter.” He floated down to sit next to his human.  
Bill’s colors returned to normal, but unlike Dot he chose to remain floating above his charge.  
“Ugh! I can’t believe this! I’m stuck here with this stupid fleshbag.”  
Dot summoned his umbrella. And put it on his lap. “You’d better get comfortable Cipher, you’re going to be stuck with him for eighty or so years.” Bill glared at the other demon, he swore he could see a hint of smugness in his goat-like eye.

Only about an hour or so later their charges woke up. The female was ecstatic to see Dot, gushing on and on about she had always wanted a guardian. Bill scowled and floated down to his human, who was sitting there gazing at him.  
“Hey…….”Bill trailed off. “Dipper.” Said his human, reaching for a hat, it had a pine on the front.  
“He snapped his fingers. “ that’s it! I’ll call you PineTree!” He held out his hand to the kid. “ the name’s Bill Cipher kid! And I guess I’m your guardian!” He laughed.  
Dipper frowned. “I’m not sure I like that-” the dream demon gave him the equivalent of a grin.  
“To late PineTree!” the boy rolled his eyes, but looked him straight in the eye.  
“Is it true you know everything?” Bill looked at Dipper’s face, slightly confused. “Huh?” How would this boy know something like that?  
“Well I saw a drawing of you in my journal, and it says you know everything.” Bill laughed again.  
“Your journal kid!?” Bill sat cross legged in the air. “Yeah right! Like your dumb diary knows about me! Ha!”  
Dipper clenched his fist. “It’s not a diary! It’s a field journal! And I didn’t write it, I don’t know who the author is.”   
Bill hummed.  
“Let’s see this journal PineTree!” He said brightly. “then maybe I’ll tell you.” Dipper frowned, but scrambled out of bed and grabbed something out from under it. He opened it to the page with a picture of Bill surrounded by a ring of glyphs.  
“Here it is….I can’t read what it says about you…..it’s all scribbled out..” Bill took the book out of the kid’s hands, he turned it over and looked at the cover. On it was a gold cut out of a six fingered hand. Matching the kid’s own. There was no way Dipper had written this, It must have been Sixer! He must be related to the old man….Ha! this was going to be fun!  
“Huh! I gotta hand it to ya PineTree! You found something legitimate here!”  
Dipper pointed an accusing finger at the demon.  
“You said you’d tell me if I showed you the journal, and I did!” He snatched it out of Bill’s hands.  
“For one I said maybe. But to answer your question I know lots of things!” He floated inches from the boy’s face.  
“lOt’S oF tHiNgS.” As he said this, his body flashed with several images, but to quickly for the boy to make them out.  
All of a sudden he felt a slap on the side of his form.  
“What are you doing Cipher!” Bill angrily turned to face Dot.  
“You’re his guardian, you’re not supposed to be taunting him with things he can’t have!” Bill laughed. “Oh he can have them! All he has to do…..iS mAkE a DeAl!” Dot slapped his form again.  
“Jeez Floppy Disc! Okay! I’m gonna be responsible, I guess….” Bill crossed his arms huffily.  
Dot floated forwards to Dipper, with a confused...Mabel? That’s what her name was right? Behind him.  
“I’m very sorry about Cipher, he…..doesn’t really understand humans.” Bill made an indignant sound, but was quickly hushed up by the other demon.  
“I do apologize in advance for anything he does.” Bill crossed his arms and huffed. “Okay, thanks...umm..” Dipper looked at the demon.  
“Dot.” He replied. “Dot Matrix.” He then floated off towards Mabel.  
“Alright kid….what are we gonna do?” Bill floated up behind Dipper, following him during his morning routine, and being extremely bored while watching him brush his teeth.  
“Is this what you humans do during the day? Satan you’re boring!”   
Dipper glared at him while pulling on his vest.  
“You don’t have to watch me you know!!”   
“Yeah I do PineTree! I’m your guardian! So it’s my job to watch you!” Bill shrugged and grinned.  
Dipper ignored him, and tramped down the stairs.  
As they came down they could both hear Grunkle Stan yelling at someone in the kitchen.  
“What did I tell you!” they heard a response, the voice was strange and echo-y like Bill’s.  
“to keep my damn dime face outta the Shack while the kids are here, after all they might be frightened of demons.” the voice sounded amused.  
“What are they arguing about?” Mabel was there next to them on the stairs.  
“AAAHHH!” Dipper screamed, and the dream demon simply turned towards the girl and Dot.  
Something dropped in the kitchen, and Stan went quiet.   
Dipper glared at Mabel, then walked down the stairs.  
“Grunkle Stan?” he walked into the kitchen, Bill floating behind him.  
“Who are you talking to?”  
Standing there in his underclothes, and with circular demon floating next to him, was Stan.  
“Pi Mo?” asked Bill  
“You have a guardian to?!” asked Mabel at the same time, rushing forwards.  
“Hehe….” Stan nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Wait what?! You guys have guardian’s too?!” He walked over the the twins and their demons.  
“And what in God’s name is Bill Cipher doing here?”   
Bill rolled his eye. “Don’t be so dramatic, I’m the kid’s guardian apparently…….so..yeah.” He floated away from Dipper and went over to Mo. “I see you’ve been busy Mo, when did you become this loser’s guardian?”   
“Hey!” shouted Stan, he glared angrily at Bill, and it seemed like he was mad at the demon for more than calling him a loser. But Mo ignored him. “Thirty years, give or take.” Bill laughed. “Just my luck! All the demons I know, clustered into one household.” He started pretending to search for something. Stan bent down and picked up the pan he had dropped.  
“Well….it’s not like any of us chose to be here with you.” Dot interjected, Bill ignored him. “is Dev gonna pop out anywhere? Hello? Are you here Onion?! Dee? Are you hiding behind the table?!” He floated back to Dipper’s head and observed the motley crew.  
“Oh boy, this’ll be fun!”


End file.
